Amor Gitano
by GiuEdit
Summary: Los Cullen y los Swan, familias que viven de las reglas gitanas, pero que pasa cuando te enamoras de la persona la cual no te pertenece, Edward y Bella tendran que defender su amor, entre violencia y reglas. ¿ Podran ser felices al fin ? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Trato

CAPITULO 1

"El trato"

BELLA POV.-

Esta era mi vida, bajo el control de mi padre y mi madre, Charlie y Renee mis dos hermanas Tanya y Kate si… esta es mi familia, pero cualquiera que nos mire se daría cuenta que no somos una familia común y corriente estamos dentro de lo que se denomina Gitanos, si aquellas personas que visten faldas hasta los tobillos con camisas, aros enormes y el pelo suelto… pero eso no es lo que me molesta de esto, si no que en este mundo, en mi mundo nosotras las mujeres somos "vendidas" por un par de tierras y oro, no creo en el amor nunca lo hare e visto muchas parejas que se han casado por obligación y nos les ah ido muy bien, obviamente no es el caso de mis padres, el padre de Renee la obligo a que se casara con Charlie debido a que su familia se encontraba en banca rota, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común y lograron enamorarse, pero ¿Cómo haces para enamorarte de una persona que te compro?...

Eu Bells, baja ya de tu nube…- Llamo mi hermana Kate.

L-lo siento Katy, que pasa?.- pregunte terminando de guardar mis libros en la estateria.

Que, que pasa?... Si hola bella, tienes que prepararte, el padre de los Cullen viene al parecer hoy se cierra el trato…- contaba mi hermana callendo en un susurro.

No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo esto es una porquería!.- entraba gritando Tanya con un papel en su mano.

Oye que pasa?...- pregunte mientras las tres nos sentamos en la cama.

Le dije a benjamín que ya no lo amaba, que me casaria en unas semanas y que necesitaba tenerlo lejos, me acaba de mandar una carta explicándome que viaja al sur, se va… se va!.- discutia mi hermana de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Ya calma Tanya, cuan mas nerviosa te pongas mas difícil nos haces esto!.- grito kate quien se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

Mas difícil? Nos casaremos con las tres personas mas ricas del pueblo pero ''Oh no los conozco'' no se ni sus nombres.- se quejaba Tanya.

Yo tampoco.- contestamos Kate y yo al mismo tiempo.

No se que le dio a hacer esto papa, como nos va a regalar asi de la nada, sin presentarnos antes, sin nuestro consentimiento… sin nuestro ''Si'' por que? Solo diganmen por que?...- sollozaba Tanya.

Ya calmancen!... capaz nos sorprendemos.- trate de sacar una sonrisa pero era imposible.

Nos sorprendemos?... Pfff jamas, en mi vida vi a estas tres personas que la semana que viene tendremos que llamar esposos… no es justo, ni siquiera podemos elegir!.- termino Kate, cuando escuchamos una bosina fuera de nuestra casa, nos asomamos las tres a la ventana y observamos uno de los autos mas modernos que existía, era negro espejado, observamos que un hombre grandote vestido de uniforma y gorra se bajo, abriendo la puerta derecha de atrás.

Una mujer con traje color rojo, su tez era blanca como el talco, lucia una sonrisa y unas joyas que brillaban con el contraste del sol no pudimos ver mucho, pues nos encontrábamos arriba, detrás de ella se bajo un hombre rubio con un peinado hacia atrás, estaba vestido de traje tomo de la mano a la dama y se dirigieron a la entrada de nuestra casa.

ISABELLA, KATE, TANYA!.- Llamo mi mama entrando a la habitación.

Mama.- contestamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Es hora… van a conocer a los padres de los Cullen, a verlas como están vestidas…- Nos observo Renee, las tres vestíamos iguales pero en distinto color, teníamos un vestido hasta las rodillas el de Kate era Violeta, el mio crema y el de Tanya azul marino, nuestros cabellos se encontraban cayendo como cascada en nuestros hombros y las tres teníamos colgados de nuestros cuyos el pequeño dije con el escudo familiar…

Renee, trae a las chicas…-Grito mi padre desde abajo, era hora… hora de regalarnos.

Bajamos las tres, cuando nos encontramos con las dos personas que habíamos visto desde mi cuarto, ahora que los veíamos mas de cerca eran perfectos… la mujer parecía una muñeca de porcelana tenia una leve sonrisa en su rostro y estaba sostenida por el brazo de su esposo, quien también era perfecto, estaban parados detrás de mi padre esperándonos, nos observaron de arriba a bajo y al llegar a nuestros rostros sonreían parecían simpáticos.

Bueno chicas, les presento al Señor Carleslie Cullen y su esposa Esme Cullen, son los padres de sus futuros comprometidos y han venido a conocerlas…- nos presento mi padre.

Ellas son Kate, Isabella y Tanya.- finalizo mi madre, cada una de nosotras respondió a su nombre con un gesto de mano.

Es un gusto, pues son muy lindas las tres hemos tenido suerte.- delibero esme.

Gracias.- contestamos.

Bueno pasemos a la sala para charlar…- Susurro mi padre la pareja se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrentado al nuestro, tras que mi padre y mi madre se colocaron en un sillón al costado.

Antes que nada es un gusto conocerlas niñas, veo que son muy hermosas.- sentencio Carleslie.

Muchas Gracias.- asintió mi madre.

Como todos sabemos las bodas se efectuaran la semana próxima, seguramente quedarán saber un poco de nuestros hijos antes de conocerlos… en realidad tenemos cuatro hijos pero uno ya esta casado.- comenzó a explicar carleslie.

Como?.- pregunto Charlie dando vueltas a su Whisky.

Bueno, se llama Jasper se caso hace muy poco con Alice una de las muchachas de la tablada, viene de una muy buena familia y bueno su padre nos la ah ofrecido, gracias a dios se llevan muy bien…- termino de contar Esme.

Los felicito… y que hay de los demás?.- pregunto Charlie.

Bueno tenemos a Jacob que es nuestro hijo adoptivo, Emett y Edward, ellos serian sus futuros comprometidos.- dijo amablemente carleslie.

Jacob se dedica al manejo de la clínica de la cual nos hacemos cargo, sabe Portugués, Francés e Ingles, no le gusta mucho la cultura y tiene una personalidad fuerte… lo adoptamos cuando tenia 4 años…- explicaba esme.

Luego esta Emett, que es el del medio… trabaja en la clínica junto con Jacob, es traumatólogo es jefe en su área, sabe los mismos idiomas que sus hermanos, tiene una personalidad muy cómica, ríe y hace bromas todo el tiempo…- seguía carleslie.

Y así llegamos al mas pequeño de todos, Edward… es director en quirófano, sabe Portugués, francés, ingles, Italiano y Ruso, le encanta la literatura y la música clásica, se la pasa leyendo es muy cerrado y trabajador, no le gusta la idea de que compremos a sus hijas… pero sabe que es la única solución…- termino esme, el que mas me llamaba la atención era Edward… alguien que coincidía con nosotros.

Bueno por orden de edad seria Jacob con Tanya, Kate con Edward y Bella con Emett.- agrego mi padre.

Exacto, usted lo dispone así, y así quedara…- se puso de pie carleslie acomodando su saco.

Pues bien… entonces ¿Ese es el trato?.- dijo mi padre extendiendo su brazo.

Correcto.- sonrió carleslie quien la tomo con gusto e hicieron un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.

Carleslie se fue con Charlie al escritorio, quedando la mujer parada, sola enfrente nuestro, era una muñeca tan perfecta.

Bueno… mañana será el gran día… mañana los conocerán.- trataba de ser amable Esme.

Asentimos con la cabeza las tres y una leve sonrisa.

Se que esto es difícil, pues yo viví lo mismo con Carleslie… pero niñas no es el final del mundo al fin y al cabo ellos les caerán bien, son buenos chicos y estoy segura que se divertirán mucho.- explicaba esme.

Lo sabemos, pero no es ese nuestro miedo…- susurro kate.

No estoy de acuerdo con las parejas que hicieron yo creo que Kate según por como te veo ahora te llevarías mejor Emett y tu bella con Edward… ambos parecen ser muy parecidos pero bueno reglas son reglas, voy a ver si puedo convencer a carleslie para que cambie de opinión y ustedes puedan elegir… denme tiempo…- susurro esme tomando las manos de todas nosotras.

Gracias.- susurre.

Oh no es nada… mañana las pasare a buscar para que los conozcan… quédense tranquilas y descansen por que mañana será un largo largo día…- dijo esme antes de irse y depositar en nosotras un beso y abrazo.

Mañana… mañana.- Susurre.


	2. El sufrir

CAPITULO 2.

Discusión

EDWARD POV.-

Pasamos toda la mañana preparándonos para conocer a nuestras futuras esposas, me sentía raro, encerrado, acorralado si bien nunca estuve con una mujer en mi mente rondaba la cabeza de tener la oportunidad de elegir a la persona que me acompañe en mi vida, pero no? en esto mundo el amor no existía, en este mundo la plata hace las elecciones, me encontraba descansando alado de mi piano mirando por el gran ventanal que daba a los grandes jardines de las afuera de mi casa, no sabia los nombres de las damas que nos acompañarían hoy y durante toda nuestra vida, ojala pudiera tener la suerte que tuvieron Jasper y Alice, recuerdo que cuando les dijeron que se casarían se pusieron felices, pero sabia perfectamente que ese no seria nuestro caso?

Hermanito? – golpeó la puerta Jacob, si bien no era mi hermano de sangre, fue adoptado, nos llevábamos muy bien, sabíamos protegernos, pero no era mi hermano favorito a decir verdad, teníamos nuestras peleas y hasta algunas terminaban en golpes.

Si Jacob – Dije sin despegar mi vista de los jardines.

En que piensas? – pregunto poniéndose a mi lado.

En que será de nuestras vidas ahora en adelante? no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto? – dije llevando mi mano a mi mentón.

Lo se, yo también me hago la misma pregunta, solo estoy pensando como se lo hare entender a Leah? – concluyo.

Leah?...-

Si la chica del tablado? la amiga de Alice, estamos saliendo pero cuando el pueblo se entero que nos casaríamos ella solo golpeó mi mejilla y me trato de abusador? me pregunto si me había divertido con ella y toda la cosa pero lo que ella no sabe lo que yo la amo – termino de contar mi hermano dejándose caer en el sillón que estaba detrás de mi.

Lo siento – Susurre.

También le dije eso – interrumpió Jasper entrando por el lumbral de la puerta.

Es que no me entienden?... la amo mas que nada en el mundo y por esta porquería que llevamos de vida no puedo estar alado de ella, tengo que estar alado de una desconocida, que por lo que me contaron no me parece nada interesante – enfureció Jasper golpeando el sillón.

Eu cálmate! – Entro Emett.

Tu no te metas! – Le discutió.

Eu, basta, ya dejen de pelear no solucionamos nada asi, el destino ya esta escrito – grite interponiéndome en el medio de mis hermanos.

Oigan, se que no es nada buena la idea, pero entiendan que papa lo hace por el bien de esas muchachas? según tengo entendido su padre se encuentra en banca rota, las pobres quedarían en la calle si el trato no se cerraba— explicaba Jasper.

Y a mi que me importa, acaso somos familiares?... NO, no se quien me mando a meterme en este mundo, es aborrezco, lastimoso, sufrible – discutía Jacob caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación.

Piensa que si no estuvieras en este mundo estarías pidiendo monedas en la calle imbécil! – le discutió Emett, a lo que Jacob se sobresalto e intento abalanzarse sobre Emett, pero lo atajo Jasper sosteniéndolo de los brazos ya que yo lo calmaba a el grandulón y morocho del Oso en la otra esquina de la habitación.

Prefiero estar en la calle y no dejando a la persona que amo, pero claro que sabrás vos de eso si no hay mujer del pueblo con la que no hayas acostado, me das asco! – le contesto Jacob quien seguía siendo atajado por Jasper, a lo que Emett seguía haciendo fuerza para zafarse de mi agarre.

Metete en tus asuntos, enfermo, no me conoces ni la mitad de lo que finges, asique que sabrás de mi! – Grito Emett.

YA BASTA! – Grite, a lo que ambos se callaron.

Que es lo que les pasa?... que tienen en la cabeza? Por dios, son hermanos somos hermanos, a ninguno nos gusta la idea de casarnos en unos días? – comencé..

Y tu que sabes si nunca te has enamorado – susurro Jacob provocando mi enojo y esta vez Emett fue el que me tuvo que sostener.

Ya deja de querer ser el centro del mundo, ninguno de nosotros quiere esto, pero no es mi culpa que tu estés aquí, yo no fui el que eligió que te adopten tarado, en todo caso ve y discútele a tus padres por dejarte en la calle – comencé a gritar siendo sostenido por Emett.

Calma Edward – me susurro Jasper, quien sostenía a Jacob para que no nos abalancemos uno con el otro.

Es la verdad, nunca has estado con nadie y nunca lo estarás vives encerrado en esta habitación desde lo sucedido en la tablada, ya OLVIDALO Edward! – me gritaba tratando de zafarse del agarre de nuestro hermano Rubio.

Casi me matan por defender a tu estúpida novia y tu lo único que pensaste era que yo estaba enamorado de ella, que diablos tienes en la cabeza, la defendí por ti y me pagaste con 2 meses sin hablarme hasta que te diste cuenta? – Grite, recordando un altercado que tuve en la tablada por defender a Leah de uno de los mozos.

Pues nadie te lo pidió! – Grito.

Ya callen! – trato Jasper.

Como quieres que te hable si en la tablada habían dicho que la defendías por celos! – siguió Jacob.

Tu siempre crees lo de los demás antes de lo que tu propio hermano! – le respondí largando todo el aire que tenia contenido.

Vi como se zafo del agarre de Jasper y se abalanzo sobre mi, Emett estaba en el medio pero con un golpe en su espalda, se tuvo que apartar, quedamos Jacob y yo enfrentados frente con frente.

Muchachos pueden calmarse! – trataba de meterse Jasper, pero vi que Emett le puso una mano en su pecho, el sabia que en las reglas gitanas cuando dos hombres juntaban dos frentes significaba guerra, nadie podía meterse.

Vamos pégame, pégale a tu propio hermano! – le grite.

Con gusto! – grito cuando me dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, quede en el piso de la fuerza lleve mi mano a mi labio limpiando una gota de sangre que lo recorría.

Eres un cobarde! – Le grite cuando me puse de pie pero no logre pegarle, ya que Emett me volvía a tener entre sus brazos y Jasper sostenía a Jacob.

QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – Grito mi padre.

Yo soy el cobarde?... tu me provocaste, nadie te invito a que te metas en la pelea! – seguía Jacob.

Me solté del agarre de Emett y corrí hasta donde estaba Jacob, lo saque de los brazos de Jasper y lo tome de la camisa.

Escúchame bien, NO vuelvas a dirigirte de esa manera hacia mi, por que no es mi culpa que tu vida sea un fracaso, a mi tampoco me gusta esto! – dije soltándolo, me di vuelta y me encontrar con mis padres mirando toda la escena.

Mi vida es un fracaso?... acaso miraste la tuya!? Dime cuando te has enamorado?... dime cuanto tiempo o cuando saliste de esta estúpida habitación!? – seguía provocándome Jacob.

Mi vida no es ningún fracaso, pero tu lo único que haces es cuestionarme, sea donde sea, este donde este, solo abre los ojos maldita sea este es el mundo en el cual te toco vivir! – le grite cuando nuevamente se abalanzo sobre mi y descargo todo su ira en mi rostro.

JACOB! – Escuche el grito de mi madre mientras alguien lo sacaba de arriba mio.

Tu lo único que haces es hacerte el pobre hombre—seguía mientras esta vez era tomado por dos Aro, el guardaespaldas de la familia y Emett mi hermano.

Yo soy un pobre hombre?...te defendí miles de veces, te salve el pescuezo y defendí a una estúpida mujer por ti y solo pagas con reproches eres una basura! – escupí cuando cuatro brazos se abalanzaron sobre mi sosteniéndome, vi a mi madre en un rincón con sus manos en su rostro, caían lagrimas por sus mejillas, carleslie me sostenía a mi con Jasper.

YA CALMENCEN! – Grito mi padre a lo que ambos nos callamos, mi labio sangraba y de uno de mis ojos veía muy poco.

Cuando gire mi rostro, me encontré tres mujeres paradas alado de mi madre, por lo que pude ver o distinguir eran dos rubias con cabellos hasta la cintura, llevaban las tres vestidos iguales, los ojos de estas dos eran verdes como los míos o aun mas claros, pero había una que me llamo mas la atención, tenia los ojos color café y el pelo colgaba por sus hombros tenia la tés blanca, miraban todo con horror, volvi a girar mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos de Jacob.

Tan solo cuídate basura! – Me dijo, con odio.

Jacob ya basta, Aro llévatelo, enciérralo en su cuarto luego iré hablar con el – dio la orden mi padre, yo seguía siendo sostenido por mis familiares.

Eres un asco! – escupí cuando me paso por alado trato de zafarse.

Ya Jacob? Vamos – le dijo Aro.

Escuche el portazo, tome aire mi hermano y mi padre me soltaron

Ya calma – me dijo mi Padre, me sentaron en un sillón enfrentado a las tres mujeres y a mi padre.

Voy a buscar el botiquín.- dijo mi madre conteniendo las lagrimas.

Odiaba estos actos y mas cuando mi madre era la que mas sufría.


	3. Silencios

CAPITULO 3

" Anelando "

BELLA POV.-

Nos encontrábamos ya en la casa de los Cullen, era realmente enorme y luminosa, estábamos en la planta baja, esperando en el Hold de entrada a Esme y Carleslie, la casa era un silencio profundo .

Que casa.- susurro Kate.

Casa?... mancion.- respondio Tanya.

Es enorme!.- agrege.

Oigan vean esto.- susurro Kate alado de una de las mesas de la entrada.

Seran ellos?.- Pregunto tanya, mientras observábamos una foto con cuatro hombres, uno era rubio con ojos azules, tenia una estatura mediana y estaba de la mano de una mujer con pelos puntiagudos y una sonrisa hermosa, el de alado tenia tez blanco y era realmente enorme tenia ojos azules también, alado de el habia uno que no encajaba tanto, capaz era el adoptado, tenia un sonrisa desganada tes mas oscura que la de los demás sus ojos eran marrones al igual que sus cabellos, y el de la punta lucia unos grandes ojos verde, cabello color rojizo era el mas hermoso.

Niñas, ya llegaron!.- saludo Esme bajando las escaleras de la mano de su esposo.

Que honor tenerlas aquí.- agrego carleslie.

El honor es nuestro.- Contesto Kate.

Los chicos ya deben estar por bajar.- Dijo esme saludando con un beso en nuestra mejilla a cada una de nosotras.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos hasta que comenzamos a escuchar unos golpes en el piso de arriba, Carleslie fruncio el ceño y esme lo miro e inmediatamente bajo la mirada…

Vamos pégame, pégale a tu propio hermano!.- Escuche que grito una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo desafiante, todos nos sorprendimos y las respiraciones ya no se escuchaban

Con gusto!.- Respondio la otra persona cuando escuchamos un golpe y algo que cayo en seco, carleslie tomo aire y salio corriendo escaleras arriba, mis hermanas miraban todo atónitas.

Oh por dios…- susurro Esme subiendo las escaleras, seguimos sus pasos, ¿Se estaban peleando entre hermanos?

Eres un cobarde!.- Escuchamos mientras seguíamos los pasos de esme.

Entramos a la habitacion y pude ver a cuatro hombres el rubio sustenia a el morocho que seguramente era Jacob debido a que sus rasgos no eran parecidos a los de la familia, luego gire la cabeza y observe otro muchacho que era sostenido por un "oso" tenia el rostro lastimado su labio sagraba.

Por dios santo.- susurro esme que estaba alado nuestro.

Que rayos…- susurro kate, mirando la escena.

QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!- Grito el padre de la familia pero sus hijos quienes no paraban de tratar de salir de los agarres de los demás, ignoraron

Yo soy el cobarde?... tu me provocaste, nadie te invito a que te metas en la pelea!.- Insentivaba el morocho Cuando vi que el de cabellos cabrizos se safo del agarre de su hermano y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Jacob, si yo mal no me equivocaba, lo tomo de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared

Escúchame bien, NO vuelvas a dirigirte de esa manera hacia mi, por que no es mi culpa que tu vida sea un fracaso, a mi tampoco me gusta esto!.- Le grito cuando lo dejo caer, se dio media vuelta sin ver a mis hermanas y a mi, pero si vio la cara afligida de su madre a lo que hizo una mueca de tristeza

Mi vida es un fracaso?... acaso miraste la tuya!? Dime cuando te has enamorado?... dime cuanto tiempo o cuando saliste de esta estúpida habitación!?.- Le grito con bronca Jacob, al parecer a el le gustaba pelearse o descargarse contra su hermano.

Mi vida no es ningún fracaso, pero tu lo único que haces es cuestionarme, sea donde sea, este donde este, solo abre los ojos maldita sea este es el mundo en el cual te toco vivir!.- Le contesto el de pelos cabrizos, a lo que su hermano se abalanzo sobre el y golpeándolo con toda su bronca

JACOB.- Grito esme desesperda, entro un hombre alto con cabellos hasta los hombros y lo quito de encima del hombre de cabellos cabrizos

Tu lo único que haces es hacerte el pobre hombre.- Le seguía gritando mientras era sujetado por el hombre que entro y el gran "Oso".

Yo soy un pobre hombre?...te defendí miles de veces, te salve el pescuezo y defendí a una estúpida mujer por ti y solo pagas con reproches eres una basura!.- Escupio aquel hombre, mientras era sostenido por carleslie y el hermano rubio.

YA CALMENCEN!.- Grito carleslie a lo que ambos se callaron, pude observar al muchacho recientemente golpeado, tenia su labio sangrando y uno de sus ojos estaba golpeado fuertemente tomo un color bordo y se apequeño.

Griro su rostro y se encontró con los mios, tenia unos ojos color verde claro, se lo veía triste enfurecido, con miedo… se notaba en el que no tenia ganas de pelear, según la discusión el vivía defendiendo a su hermano pero este no pagaba de la misma forma. Jacob estaba siendo sujeto por su hermano y aquel gran hombre, lo empujaron a la salida y cuando se acerco a su hermano..

Tan solo cuídate basura!.-Lo amenazo.

Jacob ya basta, Aro llévatelo, enciérralo en su cuarto luego iré hablar con el.- Ordeno Carleslie.

Eres un asco!.- escupío aquel hombre con su labio sangrando.

Ya Jacob… vamos.- Lo paro el hombre de tes blaca.

Escuchamos el golpe de la puerta, soltaron al muchacho y esme se acerco a ellos.

Wow, esto es raro…- susurro Kate.

Es orrible.- contesto Tanya.

Callen nos van a escuchar.- ordene.

Ya calma…- Escuche que le dijo carleslie al muchacho, mientras lo sentaba en el sillón.

Tenemos que hacer algo con Jacob, un dia de esto lo va a lastimar seriamente.- Susurro el rubio que se encontraba alado de una de las puertas, pero ¿A que se referia con seriamente? ¿acaso esto era normal?.

Solo me pregunto que es lo que le pasa, por que esta tan alterado últimamente?..- pregunto carleslie mientras hacia que el muchacho golpeado se sentara en el siilon hacia atrás su nariz sangraba al igual que su labio.

Siempre es lo mismo, se pelea con Emett y se la termina agarrando con Edward.- Agrego Esme.

esto no puede seguir asi…- conto carleslie poniendoce de pie a mi lado.

Padre quienes son ellas?.- pregunto el hombre al cual yo llamaba "Oso"

Ellas son las hermanas Swan, Kate, Isabella y Tanya.- nos presento Esme, mietras se sentaba alado de el muchacho golpeado.

Ow, es un gusto soy Emett.- se presento clavando la mirada en Kate a lo que ella se sonrojo.

Es un gusto.- contesto mi hermana.

El es Edward el menor.- interrumpio Carleslie, a lo que el nombrado levanto su mano con la cabeza mirando el techo para que dejara de sangrar.

Tendremos que hacer algo con Jacob… no puede seguir asi…- exclamo Jasper a un costado de la habitacion.

A que se refieren?..- pregunto Carleslie con los brazos cruzados mirando a Edward.

Ya papa, date cuenta, racciona de una vez hace años que lo vienes protegiendo, date cuenta y cede de que es tu hijo preferido!.- grito Emett a un lado nuestro.

Emett.- gruño Japer.

Que?.-

Hay visitas.- exclamo señalándonos.

Oh visitas!?... Pff si que tal soy Emett futuro esposo y familiar de alguna de ustedes, como están es un gusto!... Por dios Papa mira a Edward una vez en tu vida, solo observa a Edward y dime que es lo que ves!...- gritaba Emett caminando de una lado al otro de la habitacion al parecer para carleslie edward no era tan importante.

Que quieres que vea?...- pregunto carleslie con su mirada en el piso.

Que quieres que vea?... vamos carleslie date cuenta que tu hijo hace todo con tal que le des cinco de bola…siguió la carrera de medicina que tu le obligaste, ahora se casa por que tu lo obligaste, vive aquí por que tu lo obligaste y recibe golpes por que tu permites que se los den!.- termino de gritar el gran hombre.

Emett calma.- Dijo esme sentada alado de Edward quien miraba el piso.

Que me calme?... tan solo mira a tu hijo esme, cuanto tiempo mas va a pasar para que le pongan una pausa a Jacob…? Que es lo que están esperando que Edward este en la tumba…yo no voy a formar parte de esto, no esta en mis planes perder a mi hermano, me voy de esta casa cuando hayan tomado la decisión como padres que son volvere- grito, terminando la oración y cerrando la puerta, esme largo sus lagrimas y carleslie no emitio palabra Un silencio rotundo inundo la habitacion… por un par de minutos, la puerta se volvió abrir, una figura pequeña, de pelo negro en punto, entro tenia una cara de susto…

EDWARD!... Por dios que te paso?... Jacob cierto?...- pregunto la figura quien no se habia percatado de nuestra presencia.

Edward asintió.

Emett se ira de casa.- escupio esme.

Que?...- pregunto indignada la muchacha.

Si, y nosotros haremos lo mismo…- dijo jasper de brazos cruzados a un lado de la habitacion.

Okey empacare nuestras cosas amor…- asintió la muchacha, seguramente era su comprometida, Alice.

Hijo…- quiso decir carleslie.

Ya basta si… Emett tiene razón yo tampoco formare parte de esto, cuando valores a todos tus hijos por igual volveré, mientras tanto alice y yo viviremos en algunos de los departamentos que tenemos…- dijo jasper.

Oh por dios, pero como no me dijieron que habia visitas?...- dijo alice quien nos miro a nosotras tres de arriba abajo.

Hola…- dijimos mis hermanas y yo al mismo tiempo.

Por dios pero son hermosas.-

Gracias…-

Alice ellas son Isabella, Kate y Tanya.- dijo Edward quien habia levantado la mirada por primera vez su rostro seguís enchastrado y golpeado.

Voy por el botiquín… tengo que curar esas heridas.- Dijo esme levantandoce del sillón y desapareciendo junto con carleslie.

Kate y Tanya cierto?..- pregunto alice señalando mis hermanas a lo que ellas asintieron.

Tengo entendido que adoran la ropa, quieren ver unos vestidos que diseñe… los hice hace poco…-Invito alice.

Claro, vamos, Isabella tu?...- pregunto tanya.

Yo me quedo aquí, las espero cuidencen.- les dije sin moverme de mi lugar.

No te preocupes no tardaremos.- dijo kate alejandoce.

Me quede en la habitacion sola con Edward, tenia su rostro para abajo su mirada terminaba en el piso, estaba inmóvil, observe cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, era realmente perfecto, en su camisa se notaban unas gotas de sangre tras que sus manos estaban rojas y rajuniadas, ese Jacob si que era violento y hoy pude comprobarlo… no sabia que hacer o decir, movi mis pies un minuto y vi como levanto el rostro dedicándome una muy leve sonrisa…

Hola..- insinuo, me quede helada por segundos, tenia una voz calmada y suave…


End file.
